Call Me Michaela
by Piper Elizabeth
Summary: One-shot about the moment Dr. Mike asks Sully to call her Michaela.


**Title:** Call Me Michaela

 **Rating:** K+ Just the usual stuff you'd see on Dr. Quinn

 **Disclaimer:** Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement. I only use them as a means to de-stress myself.

 **Summary:** One-shot about the moment Dr. Mike asks Sully to call her Michaela.

 **Spoilers:** I suppose anything through the second season of Dr. Quinn, but certainly nothing specific.

Michaela stared out the window of her homestead, silently watching the snow fall. There was already over a foot of snow on the ground and it did not appear that it would stop any time soon. She pulled knit shawl tighter over her shoulders, feeling a chill in the air. The temperature outside was well below freezing. Even with the fire raging inside the cabin, it was still cold. .

"Are ya cold?" Sully asked.

Michaela jumped at the sound of his voice. She was so busy staring out the window that she had almost forgotten he was still there.

"A little," Michaela answered.

Sully grabbed a folded blanket from the end of Michaela's bed and placed it over her shoulders. He kept his arms wrapped around her, hugging her from behind. She brought her hand up to hold his hand and she leaned back against him. She closed her eyes for a moment, allowing herself to just be held by him. Michaela had grown more comfortable with the physical part of hers and Sully's relationship since they began courting months earlier. Although sometimes the touching and kissing scared her, she had learned to trust her instincts. And she had learned to trust Sully with not only her life, but with her heart. Sully was a good man and he loved her just as she loved him. She had learned that there was no reason for her to be afraid.

"You're worried," he said. "The children are fine."

"Shouldn't we go get them?" She asked, turning around to face him. She had worry written all over her face.

"The snow is already too deep. If we went out now, we'd end up stranded out there on the road."

"But they could be…"

"They're in town. They're fine. They could stay at the clinic or with Grace and Robert E or even Loren would take them in. You know that."

She sighed. "I know.

Michaela was regretting that she had let the children go into town that afternoon without her. Brian kept begging for candy from Mr. Bray's store and Matthew wanted to see Ingrid. Colleen just wanted to go along for the ride. Michaela, on the other hand, wanted to stay home to start supper. Although she wasn't much of a cook, she had gotten better. She wanted to make something special for Sully, especially since he had brought them a turkey that afternoon. But the turkey sat on the table, mostly uneaten. Michaela had done well preparing it, but there had only been her and Sully to eat it. The children hadn't made it home for supper. No one could have predicted that the snow would start before the sun went down and would dump over a foot of snow over Colorado Springs in less than an hour. Michaela was just worried that the children had already started their journey home when it had started to snow and that they were stuck out there somewhere in the storm with the wagon and horses.

"They would have turned back if they had started out when the snow began to fall," Sully assured her as if he were reading her mind. It was amazing how often he knew exactly what she was thinking. "Matthew's smart. So are Colleen and Brian. They woulda gone back to town and found somewhere to stay. Ya don't need to worry."

"I think I'll always worry," Michaela replied. "They're my children."

Sully smiled. He pulled in Michaela for a tight hug, resting his chin atop her head. She closed her eyes, breathing in the scent of him. He smelled like the woods. She loved it. It was so very Sully.

"I should be goin'," Sully said a few moments later. Michaela opened her eyes and broke their embrace.

"You're leaving?" She asked, slightly panicked. She wasn't worried about being alone in the homestead, but she was worried for Sully's safety.

"Well, I…"

"You said yourself if we went out there, we'd be stranded."

"I'll be alright," he tried to assure her. "I've been through worse storms."

"You can't stay outside, Sully," Michaela continued. "It's too cold and the snow is too deep."

"Yeah, but…"

"You'll have to stay here."

As soon as Michaela said it, she realized that it would be the first time that Sully would be staying at the homestead without the children being there with them. The idea sent a tingle down her spine. They would be alone. All night.

"I could stay in the barn," Sully suggested.

"It's too cold out there. You can take Colleen's bed," Michaela offered, gesturing to where Colleen slept behind a curtain.

Sully looked off at the area where Colleen slept. He knew the bed would be just fine, but that wasn't where he wanted to sleep.

"I'll…ah…just stay in front of the fire if it's all the same to you."

Michaela glanced back at her own bed. It wasn't very far from the fire, which meant she and Sully would be in relatively close proximity.

"Ok," she agreed.

Michaela took the blanket that was around her shoulders and placed it on the ground in front of the fire. She got a few more blankets from Colleen's bed as well as her pillow. She handed them to Sully.

"I'm just going to…get dressed." Michaela glanced at the white nightgown she had laid out on the chair beside her bed. "Or maybe I shouldn't."

"I've seen you in your nightdress before," he said with a little smirk.

"I know," she replied quickly. She knew that her nightdress was perfectly acceptable. It was long and covered everything it needed to cover. She would be more comfortable in her night clothes than in the large skirt and shirt she had been wearing all day, but it still felt strange to be wearing it in front of Sully. Making up her mind, though, that she was just being silly, Michaela grabbed the nightgown and stepped into the small room that Colleen. She closed the curtain and dressed quickly. When she was done, she peaked over the top of the curtain. Sully was sitting cross legged in front of the fire.

"Close your eyes," she commanded.

Sully chuckled to himself, but obeyed her command. Michaela stepped inside the main room and hurried over to her bed. As she pulled the blanket back, Sully opened one eye and watched her. There were so many times he would steal glances at her when she didn't know it. She was impossible not to look at her. She was so beautiful that Sully couldn't help himself.

As Michaela was about to climb into the bed, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Michaela gasped, but wasn't frightened. She looked over her shoulder. Sully was standing behind her with a hairbrush in his hand. He gently began to brush Michaela's hair. She closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation. She never knew how sensual it could be to have someone brush her hair until she met Sully. It was so different than when the servants would do it for her in Boston. She let herself get lost in the moment as he brushed every strand.

Without a word, he stopped a few moments later. Michaela immediately missed the sensation. She listened as Sully push the hairbrush down and made his way back to his spot in front of the fire. He sat down on the blankets that Michaela had put on the ground. Michaela turned around to look at him. Sully was staring into the fire. They hadn't said a word to each other in a long time. Sully was one of the only people Michaela could be comfortable in complete silence with.

Michaela quickly got into bed, pulling the quilt up to her chin. She laid on her back, smoothing the covers over her. Her long hair cascaded around her on the pillow. Sully adjusted the pillows and blankets Michaela had given him. He laid down on his side, facing the fire.

"Goodnight," Michaela said.

"Goodnight."

Michaela stared at the ceiling. She was afraid if she rolled over, she wouldn't want to stop watching him. She closed her eyes, but knew that sleep would not come. Not with Sully being so close. Michaela just lay there, hoping that she would fall asleep eventually. After all, it would be a long night if she stayed up.

Michaela didn't know how much time had passed, but she opened her eyes when she heard Sully putting more logs on the fire. She made the mistake of rolling over to look at him. She shivered, both from the cold, and from knowing how close he was to her.

"Are ya cold?" Sully asked, somehow knowing that she was still awake.

"A little," she answered.

"You should come down by the fire."

Michaela knew what he was insinuating. If she went to sleep by the fire, she would be sleeping right next to him.

"I…" she began, unsure of what to say. She wanted to sleep in his arms, but knew that it wasn't really appropriate. They were only courting, after all.

"It's just sleepin'," he said.

"Is it?" She asked. Sully didn't answer. Instead, he turned his body so he was facing her. She could see the fire glowing behind him. He looked as handsome as ever.

"What are you so afraid of?" He questioned.

Michaela took a moment to organize her thoughts. "We're only courting."

"There ain't nothin' wrong with wantin' to stay warm."

She sighed and paused. "You've been married before," she said quietly.

"What does that have anythin' to do with it?"

"You've…experienced things that I haven't. You have…expectations."

"I don't have no expectations," he assured her. "You know I respect you, Dr. Mike."

"I know."

"And I ain't askin' you to do anythin' you don't wanna do. I ain't askin' you to do anythin' inappropriate. You know I would never do that."

"I know," she said more quietly.

"And we've been out in the woods sleepin' next to each other."

Michaela conjured up the memory. It wasn't hard to remember. The first time Sully had held her while she slept was when the town was being poisoned by bad drinking water. She and Sully had gone out to prove that the water was contaminated. They ended up spending a significant amount of time alone together out in the wilderness. And after she had broken her wrist, she needed Sully's help more than she was willing to admit. It was in moments like that that she found herself falling more and more in love with him, even if it took her much longer to admit it.

Michaela swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Taking the quilt with her, she walked slowly over to Sully. He offered up his hand to her. She took it. He helped her into a kneeling position in front of him. They were face to face, the fire crackling. Michaela desperately wanted him to kiss her, but he made no move to do so. Somehow Michaela knew he was waiting for her. He wouldn't cross a line that she didn't want to cross. If she wanted to kiss him, she would have to make the first move. Michaela brought her hand slowly to Sully's cheek. He pressed his face against her soft skin. She leaned towards him and brushed her lips lightly against his. He let her take the lead and set the pace. When their kiss intensified, he put a hand at her waist, holding on to her like she was the most precious thing he had ever laid hands on.

"I think…I think we should sleep," Michaela whispered a few moments later. They were both breathless. Her cheeks were flushed.

Michaela laid down, her head on the pillow. Sully slowly lowered himself down beside her. She held her breath as he settled his body against hers. They were facing each other, their noses almost touching. It was Michaela who slowly draped her arm over his waist. Sully covered them with the quilt Michaela had brought from her bed. It felt right to be with Sully in this way. They stared into each other's eyes, neither one of them wanting to be the first one to close their eyes.

"Sully?" Michaela asked quietly.

"Yes?"

"Why do you still call me Dr. Mike?"

"Because you ain't asked me to call you anythin' else," he answered honestly.

"Would you call me Michaela?"

He smiled. "I've been waitin' for you to ask me that."

"Goodnight Sully," she said.

"Goodnight Michaela."

With that, they both closed their eyes and fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning, Michaela awoke feeling happier than she had felt in a long time. She opened her eyes slowly and then realized why she was so happy. She was still in Sully's arms in front of the fire. She looked into his eyes. They were so close, she could feel his breath on her face. It was as if they hadn't moved all night, still folded up in each other's arms. The cabin was cool, but with Sully's arms around her, Michaela didn't feel cold. The fire was down to glowing embers. Sully was smiling at her.

"Mornin'," he said quietly.

"Good morning," she replied. Michaela knew she should move away from him. After all, it wasn't proper to have spent the night in a man's arms that wasn't legally her husband. But it felt so right to be with Sully in that way that Michaela didn't want to move.

"How'd you sleep?" Sully asked.

"Very well, thank you." She paused. "How long have you been awake?"

"Just a little while."

"You should have woken me," she said.

"Why? You were sleepin'."

"Well, there are chores to be done and…and…"

"And?" He prompted in only the way Sully could. Sometimes he made her squirm even with the simplest of questions. Secretly, Michaela enjoyed it. It always sent shivers down her spine.

"And…and you shouldn't just be lying there…watching me. It's…improper," Michaela said, though not angrily.

"Ain't nothin' wrong with a man watchin' the beautiful woman he loves sleep."

Michaela blushed. She sat up, taking the quilt that was covering both of them with her to cover herself up.

"I must be a mess," she replied, running her hand through her hair. She could already feel the tangles that desperately needed to be brushed

Sully pushed himself into a sitting position and put his hand on her cheek, turning her head slightly so she would look at him.

"Michaela, you are beautiful mornin', noon, and night."

Michaela's cheeks turned darker red. She knew that she was pretty. Dozens of men had told her so over the years, but she wasn't as pretty as she once was. Age was catching up to her. She had lines on her face that hadn't been there when she was a younger woman. Her hair always seemed to be threatening to slip out of whatever hairdo she put it in and her clothes certainly weren't the fanciest things. The fact that Sully still thought she was beautiful despite all those things excited her.

"I like the way my name sounds coming from your lips," she said, looking deep into his eyes.

"Me too," he agreed before leaning in to kiss her lightly. Michaela could sense he was about to back away so as not to push her too far, but she didn't want the kiss to end. So she intensified it by putting a hand on his chest and letting herself melt into him. When his tongue begged entrance into her mouth, she allowed it. She had never kissed a man like that before, not even David. As they kissed, she discovered that she liked it very much.

"The children," Michaela whimpered a few moments later.

Sully backed up slightly, but still maintained his gaze on her. He couldn't keep the smile from creeping up on his face.

"I'll start clearin' the snow," he said. "And see if we can ride out into town to find 'em."

"Thank you," Michaela replied.

Sully got to his feet. He reached one hand out to Michaela and helped her to her feet. Before she could turn away from him, he kissed her one last time. She didn't resist. Sully grabbed his red cloak and left the cabin. A cold air breezed in, making Michaela shiver.

Michaela got dressed quickly. After pulling her long, leather coat over her warmest, long-sleeved shirt and matching skirt, she walked outside. Her hair was pinned up under a large brimmed cowboy hat. She watched Sully from the porch. Sully had already begun shoveling a path between the homestead and barn. Michaela grabbed a shovel that was leaning against the homestead and joined him.

"I can do it," he said, heaping the snow in large piles around him.

"I'm quite capable of clearing snow," Michaela replied.

"I know ya are, but…"

"But?"

"But the snow's nearly two feet deep. You'll get soaked out here. Especially in…that," he said, pointing to her long skirt.

"I'll dry," she responded.

"Or catch a cold."

"I've been reading that some doctors believe the cold weather alone cannot just give you a cold."

"Yeah, well, it sure can't help," Sully replied. "I'll do it. Why don't you go and…and make us some breakfast?"

"Fine."

Michaela stomped back inside, annoyed. She knew she could shovel snow. She had done it before. She just had to prove that to Sully.

Michaela knocked the snow off her boots before going over to her dresser. She dug to the bottom and found the pants she had worn in the horse race. If Sully thought she couldn't shovel in a dress, then she would shovel in pants. Michaela quickly pulled them on. She enjoyed the freedom pants gave her. She wished it was more acceptable for her to wear them more often. Maybe someday it would be, she thought. Before she went back outside, Michaela noticed a pair of Matthew's work gloves on the hearth by the fire. Michaela pocketed them and grabbed a pair of her own by the stand near the door. She pulled her gloves on and went outside. Sully looked up at her when he heard the door close. He laughed at the sight of her.

"Do you ever take no for an answer?" He asked.

"No," Michaela answered, picking up the shovel once more and walking towards him. "But I believe that's one of the reasons you fell in love with me."

"I suppose that's true," he said.

"And do you really want me cooking breakfast?" She asked, smiling. Sully laughed. They both knew that she was not the best cook.

"I suppose that's true, too," he agreed.

Michaela walked over to him and took Matthew's gloves out of her pocket.

"Before you catch a cold," she said, offering them to Sully.

"Thought you said you can't catch a cold from the cold."

"It's just a theory," she answered. Sully went to take the gloves, but Michaela pulled them away from him. "What's the magic word?"

"I'll do better than a magic word," Sully said.

"What do you…"

Sully tugged on her hand and brought her close enough to him for him to kiss her. Taken aback, it took a moment for her to kiss him back, but she did. She didn't pull away like she had several times before. She let him kiss her deeply and it felt wonderful.

"We're supposed to be shoveling," he said after their kiss ended as if it were Michaela who had initiated the kiss. Michaela handed him the gloves and Sully set to work clearing a path. Michaela helped. Together, they managed to clear a path from the homestead to the barn and a wide path from the barn to the road that led to town. Michaela stared at the road.

"There's so much snow," she said, glancing at the road. They would never be able to clear the entire path to town.

"The children are fine," Sully replied as if reading her mind once more. He stabbing his shovel into a large snow heap so that it stood up by itself. He brushed his hair back away from his face.

"I'm sure they are, but I'm still worried."

"That's 'cause you're a good ma."

Michaela turned around to look at Sully. As she did, something large and white came sailing towards her. She tried to move out of the way, but the object hit her on the shoulder. It didn't hurt, but it was wet.

"Sully!" Michaela yelled, realizing that what had hit her had been a snowball.

"What?" He answered, both innocently and unapologetically. He had a mischievous grin on his face.

"You…we…" Michaela stammered, unsure of what to say. She had just a moment to decide if she was going to be angry with him or join his little game. She hadn't had a snowball fight since she had been a child in Boston. At that time, her mother told her that games such as that were childish and unnecessary. Michaela still remembered the joy it at brought to her and her sisters' faces. Making up her mind, Michaela bent down and scooped up a fistful of snow. She packed it together and hurled it at Sully. It didn't even come close to hitting her.

"You'll have to do better than that," Sully said, making his own snowball in his hand. He threw it at her. Michaela jumped back in time and the snowball smashed at her feet. She ran towards Sully, collecting snow as she went. Before either of them knew it, they were in a full blown snowball fight. Sully managed to hit her more times than she hit him, but she didn't care. They both kept laughing and smiling.

Sully ducked behind the barn to take cover. As Michaela came around the corner to nail him with a snowball, he grabbed her around the waist. She squealed as he lifted her off her feet and fell into the snow with her. He made sure that she landed on top of him so that she wouldn't get hurt. But then he rolled them so that he was on top of her. Michaela lay underneath him, her hat having fallen off and her hair having come undone from its neat bun. Her cheeks were pink from the cold and the proximity to Sully. She looked beautiful.

"No fair," she said, catching her breath.

"All's fair in love and snowball fights," he replied.

As Sully leaned down to kiss her, Michaela took a clump of snow and smashed it on the back of his head. Surprised, Sully gasped and then laughed. He leaned in and kissed her anyway.

"Ahem," a male voice said from behind them.

Sully scrambled off of Michaela and helped her to her feet. Matthew, Colleen, and Brian were standing in front of them. They were all grinning. Michaela rushed over to them, hugging Brian.

"You're back," she said.

"How'd you get here in all the snow?" Sully asked.

"Mr. Bray let us use his sleigh," Matthew answered. "Snow wasn't too bad coming up the road."

"It's like a wagon with no wheels," Brian added.

Michaela looked beyond where the children stood. As Matthew said, there was a large sleigh with two horses pulling it behind them.

"I'm just glad you're alright," Michaela said. "We were worried about you."

"We stayed with Grace and Robert E," Colleen explained.

"Grace even made her pecan pie!" Brian exclaimed.

"Brian practically ate the whole thing," Colleen said with a smile, ruffling her brother's hair.

"We'll have to thank them for taking you in next time we see them," Michaela said.

"We better get the horses into the barn," Sully suggested. "We can bring 'em back to Mr. Bray later."

"We'll do it," Matthew said, eying Sully with a smile. "That way you two can get back to…whatever it is you were doin'."

Matthew took the reins of the horses and began leading them into the barn. As he went to open the door, something cold and wet hit him in the back. He turned around. Michaela was smiling.

"Dr. Mike, what are you…" Matthew began.

Before he could finish, Colleen had made a snowball and had thrown it at Brian. Brian was busy attacking Sully with snow. Matthew jumped in, making snowballs as quickly as he could, trying to hit Michaela. Michaela couldn't remember a happier time in her life. She was there with the people she loved most in the world and she knew that, no matter what, everything was going to be alright.

Author's Note: It has been 11 years since I wrote my last Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman story. To be honest, I had sort of "forgotton" about Dr. Quinn. But as I was looking through some old Halloween costumes, I found a Dr. Quinn costume my mom had made for me about 11 years ago. That made me nostalgic and I started binge-watching Dr. Quinn from episode 1 immediately and I remembered not only how much I loved the show, but how much it meant to me. That inspired me to start writing more Dr. Quinn stories. I don't know if I'll post any others (or if anyone even still reads Dr. Quinn fanfiction), but I just had to get this one out there. I loved writing it and I've been loving diving back into the lives of Sully and Michaela. Thank you so much for reading and please don't forget to review!


End file.
